Drilling systems are designed to drill a bore into the earth to target hydrocarbon sources. Drilling operators rely on accurate operational information to manage the drilling system and reach the target hydrocarbon source as efficiently as possible. The downhole end of the drill string in a drilling system, referred to as a bottomhole assembly, can include specialized tools designed to obtain operational information for the drill string and drill bit, and in some cases characteristics of the formation. In measurement-while-drilling (MWD) applications, sensing modules in the bottomhole assembly provide information concerning the direction of the drilling. This information can be used, for example, to control the direction in which the drill bit advances in a rotary steerable drill string.
In “logging while drilling” (LWD) applications, characteristics of the formation being drilled through is obtained. For example, resistivity sensors may be used to transmit, and then receive, high frequency wavelength signals (e.g., electromagnetic waves) that travel through the formation surrounding the sensor. Other sensors are used in conjunction with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Still other sensors include gamma scintillators, which are used to determine the natural radioactivity of the formation, and nuclear detectors, which are used to determine the porosity and density of the formation. In both LWD and MWD applications, the information collected by the sensors can be transmitted to the surface for analysis. One technique for transmitting date between surface and downhole location is “mud pulse telemetry.” In a mud pulse telemetry system, signals from the sensor modules are received and encoded in a module housed in the bottomhole assembly. A controller actuates a pulser, also incorporated into the bottomhole assembly, which generates pressure pulses in the drilling fluid flowing through the drill string and out of the drill bit. The pressure pulses contain the encoded information. The pressure pulses travel up the column of drilling fluid to the surface, where they are detected by a pressure transducer. The data from the pressure transducers are then decoded and analyzed as needed. Such pulsers have relatively low data rates and consume large amounts of power.